This invention relates to couplings, and more particularly to a connector that can be used for connecting segments of coaxial cables together, or for connecting coaxial cables to televisions, video players, DVD players, and other types of electronic equipment.
Many types of electronic equipment are connected with coaxial cables. The coaxial cables conventionally have an electrically conductive core. The core must be electrically connected with a receptacle mounted on the body of the television, DVD player, and other similar equipment.
The core is encased in a non-conductive insulation. Before connecting the cable to a piece of an electronic equipment, the electrician has to crimp the end of the cable and attach a connector that has a threaded nut for engaging with the threaded receptacle on the electronic equipment to establish the electrical connection.
However, the electrician must have certain experience to perform the task of preparing a segment of cable for use. A lay person wishing to connect an outdoor antenna or cable to the indoor television usually does not possess these skills. Also, a lay person may not want to invest in expensive tools that allow cable crimping.
Even further, the connectors being usually on the back of a television set are not easily reachable. To unthread the connectors and remove the coaxial cable from the back of a television set may be awkward. This task may be particularly troublesome for people having limited movement in their hands. For this reason, various devices have been designed to make easier the connection between the coaxial cable and the television or cable box receptacle.
One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,588 issued on Jul. 13, 2004 for “Coaxial cable quick connect/disconnect connector.” The '588 patent discloses a connector having a hollow housing for attaching to a first electrical conductor and a coupler for attaching to a second electrical conductor. The housing and the coupler move to a limited distance in a sliding relation to each other. A locking member is fitted between the housing and the coupler to lock position of the housing in relation to the coupler and disengage the housing from the coupler when needed. The locking member has a compression spring that normally urges the housing away from the coupler and locking balls fitted in cutouts made in the locking member. When the spring is compressed, the locking balls move from the cutouts into an annular groove formed in the inner wall of the housing, thus allowing a limited sliding movement of the housing.
While the device of the '588 patent works satisfactory in many instances it was determined that some users, particularly those having reduced strength in their hands, experience some difficulty in engaging the connector with the receptacle on TV, cable box, and other electronic equipment using coaxial connectors. The present invention contemplates provision of an improved connect/disconnect connector for coaxial cable that requires less force for engagement and disengagement with the receptacle and is consequently easier to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,156 issued on Dec. 31, 1974 for “Universal Female Coaxial Connector”. The '156 patent discloses a quick disconnect coupling that can be used for both push on and threaded connection. The device has a cylindrical outer conductor member with a flange and an insulating member inside. The outer conductor has two sections: the terminal threaded section, which extends one-third of the length of the connector member and a sleeve section with a resilient flap, which extends outwardly from the sleeve section. The free end of the sleeve has a diameter smaller than the adjacent threads, thereby utilizing the threads as a stop means when disengaging the connector.